


Washing away the Pain

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monaco 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: After not even making it out for qualifying, Max is devastated. Daniel is the only one that can comfort him(Basically fluffy/angsty shower smut)





	Washing away the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I couldn't get Max crying in the shower out of my head, then it turned into smut (of course)

Daniel didn’t see Max anywhere in the garage after the qualifying. It worried him, he knew Max must be feeling like shit after the day he just had, and Daniel wanting nothing more than to know his Maxy was okay.

After all the interviews and team duties, he quickly made his way to Max’s hotel room, using the spare key to get in. He didn’t see Max at first, but he heard the shower was on.

Smirking, he quickly got undressed, almost tripping when he pulled of his socks. Shivering slightly as the cool air of the room hit his body, he slowly opened the door to the bathroom, smirking when he thought of surprising Max.

What he saw inside, however, made his heart sink. Max stood a little slumped over in the shower, one hand resting against the wall in front of him, his shoulder pulled up a little. From the way he was trembling, Daniel knew he was crying, even though he couldn’t hear Max’s soft sobs over the noise of the water. He rushed forward, opening the shower door and slipping inside. Max hadn’t even heard him yet. 

Up close, Daniel could see Max had one hand pressed against his mouth to further muffle the cries. His eyes were closed so tightly Daniel wondered if it hurt.

“Maxy…” he said softly, brushing his hand over Max’s arm. Max jerked away, inevitably startled by the Aussie’s sudden arrival. The Dutchman turned, his eyes wide and blood-shot. When he saw Daniel, he tried to smile shakily, but only a sob came out. Daniel didn’t hesitate to pull him close, cradling the younger man in his arms. Max was sobbing now, pressing his face against Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel winced slightly as the shower water hit him, only lukewarm. 

“I’m here Max, it’s okay.” he said softly, brushing Max’s wet hair out of his face. Max violently shook his head.

“N-no it’s not gonna be okay.” Max stuttered out. “I failed again, I-I’m a failure.” Daniel tightened his hold, rubbing his hand over Max’s shoulder blade.

“You’re not a failure.” he said resolutely, before pushing Max away a little, capturing Max’s face between his hands to force Max to look at him. “Not a failure.” he repeated, before leaning in to kiss him gently. He felt Max kiss him back without hesitation, clutching on to Dan’s shoulders.

“I’m proud of you, no matter what.” Daniel whispered against his mouth. Max pulled away, staring at Daniel, his lips between his teeth in worry. His hands trailed over Dan’s shoulders down his side, moving low over his stomach before Dan’s caught his hands.

“Max…” he said softly. Max closed his eyes, nuzzling Dan’s neck.

“Please, I… I need to feel you close.” the Dutchman whispered. Daniel was unsure what to do. Normally he would never deny Max like this, but he wasn’t sure sex was what Max needed right now. 

“Please…” Max repeated, looking at Daniel, gaze intense. Daniel sighed.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” he said, still holding Max’s wrists. Max shook his head.

“I trust you, you’ll never hurt me.” he said softly. He moved his hands a little, trying to get them out of Dan’s tight grip, but when he found he couldn’t, he simply pressed their mouths together again, licking at the seam of Daniel’s lips. Daniel hesitantly parted his lips, bringing Max closer as he kissed back. 

Max pulled away and fell to his knees in front of Dan, making the Aussie take in a sharp breath as Max innocently blinked up at him, wiping at his eyes for a moment to get the shower water out. He wrapped his hand around Daniel’s half-hard cock, the Aussie only staring down at him, lips parting as he let out a little moan. Max pressed kisses over the tattoos on Daniel’s thigh, tracing the familiar patterns with his lips. 

“God Maxy…” Daniel moaned out as Max’s lips finally wrapped around the tip of his cock. The Aussie reached down to card his fingers through Max’s hair as the Dutchman swallowed down more of his length. Daniel’s legs trembled in the effort it took him to stand still as Max’s bobbed his head. Max hummed around his cock, swirling his tongue over the sensitive slit. 

“Max, come here.” Daniel purred, pulling the younger man onto his feet again, kissing him passionately. Max contently pressed up against him, their bodies molding together perfectly. 

“I love you.” Max mumbled against his lips. Daniel took in a sharp breath, pulling away. This was the first time Max had ever said that. The younger man looked a little unsure of himself when Daniel stayed quiet. Just as Max moved to step away, Daniel wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss against his nose.

“I love you too, Maxy.” Daniel said with a wide grin. Max smiled in relieve, shuffling a little closer. As he did so, he effectively grinded their crotches together, making the both of them gasp out a moan. 

Daniel moved his hands down Max’s back, resting them on the Dutchman’s arse to pull him closer. Max let out a soft sound, rolling his hips forward. 

“Do you want to…” Daniel started, but then gasped as their cocks slid together. 

“Yes, I need you inside me, please.” Max whispered against the sensitive skin of Daniel’s neck. Daniel turned Max around, the younger man bracing himself against the wall.

“So beautiful.” Daniel whispered, running his hand over Max’s spine, the Dutchman arching his back. Daniel spat on his hands, trying to slick up his fingers the best he could. The shower was meanwhile starting to turn rather cold, but neither man cared. Daniel carefully pressed his finger into Max’s twitching hole, going slow because of the lack of actual lube. Max gasped, whining a little. Daniel rubbed a hand over Max’s stomach to soothe the uncomfortable feeling. He wrapped his hand around Max’s cock as he pressed the second finger in, moving both hands in sync as he pressed his forehead against the back of Max’s shoulder, taking in the soft gasps and moans Max let out. 

“Inside, please, I won’t last much longer…” Max breathed out, nails raking over Daniel’s arm. Daniel hesitated, having not opened up Max as thoroughly as he usually did. Max arched his back, grinding back at Daniel’s crotch, throwing his head back with a moan as Daniel’s cock slid over his ass.

“Okay, easy.” Daniel chuckled. He lined himself up, pressing is as slowly as he could. Max hissed at the intrusion, but Daniel murmured soft encouragements, stilling once he bottomed out. Max was still gasping ass Daniel wrapped a arm around his waist, pulling him flush against him. Daniel rocked his hips slowly. 

“I love you.” he murmured repeatedly against Max’s neck, sucking a bruise there. 

“Love you so much.” Max moaned, moving his hips back to meet Daniel’s. They didn’t speed up much, taking enough in being so close. Daniel wrapped his hand around Max’s leaking cock again.

“Come for me Maxy.” he purred out. Max moaned loudly, Daniel rewarding him with a sharper thrust that sent the Dutchman over the edge, spilling over Daniel’s hand. It didn’t take much more for Daniel to come as well, holding on tightly to the man in his arms, gasping out Max’s name. Daniel caught his breath before pulling back, making Max hiss.

“Did I hurt you?” Daniel whispered worriedly as he turned Max around. Max looked up at him and shook his head.

“I’m okay. Thank you.” he added the last part softly. Daniel kissed him tenderly, pulling him into his arms again. 

“I’ll always be there for you.” he said. Max shuddered, burying his in Daniel’s neck again.

“I know.”


End file.
